minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
Raving
Chapter 11: Raving "So the Sheriff didn't press any charges?" Brittney asked. She had stayed over the other night. Her, me, and Austin thought it best if we caught up on life. "Since I didn't hurt anybody, he let it go just this once though." Austin answered. "Sheriff Stilinski isn't that bad of a guy." I commented. Brittney agreed with me. "So Cal, tell me again what the Kanima is?" Austin asked me. I sighed and sat down on the balance beam. "Well, it's hard to explain." I said. "He's basically a mutated werewolf and his primary use is to execute murderers." I just summed up what the legend had said. "But we don't know who's controlling him, and therefore don't know if the victims harmed the master, and in what way." "But we are thinking of some way to trap both Jackson and the person controlling him." I added. "We just don't know how yet." "Stiles is also looking into how the victims are all connected." Brittney added. "He said he would text me once he found something." "Sometimes being the Sheriff's son has its advantages." I giggled. "Okay, one last question." Austin said. "Tell me a bit more about the other Betas in the pack." I sighed. "Well, besides my three cousins, Brittney, and Scott, we have three newly bitten Betas." I said. "The first was Isaac. He and his dad didn't get along that well, and I guess he wanted the bite just fore defensive purposes. Of course after he was bitten, his father was killed by the Kanima." I sighed. "Next was Erica, who was the girl that no one really wanted to be around. She was also epileptic, so the bite helped her with that issue, she hasn't had a seizure since then." I remembered what happened in the library, but didn't add that in. "Then finally there's Boyd. He was a loner and didn't have any friends. Nichole kinda swayed him to accept the bite, which benefited him because now he has us, a family." "Seems like a close-knit pack here." Austin commented. Brittney giggled. I heard a faint buzzing noise and then Brittney pulled out her cell, "Hey Stiles just texted me." she said, jumping down from the un-even bar set. "He says that victims all went to Beacon Hills High and were in the same class." "Well what about Isaac's dad?" I asked. Brittney texted the question really fast. A minute later, Stiles replied. "Okay he and his dad don't know how Lahey fits in yet, but they're working on trying to figure out who could be the next victim." "Tell him to let us know once he finds out." I said. Brittney nodded as she finished texting him back. After she sent that text, I received one from Scott. His message read, 'Dr. Deaton offered to help. Can you swing by the vet clinic later on tonight?' "What did Scott ask?" Brittney asked. "He said that his boss is offering help, and if I can come by later tonight." I answered. "I'll tell Derek and maybe we could go together." ---- I jumped off the beam and went inside. I heard running water, and it was coming from upstairs. I jogged up the staircase and to my room. Once inside I knocked on my bathroom door. "Derek?" I asked. "Yeah Cal?" he called back, through the noise of the shower. "Scott just texted me and said Deaton was offering to help." I said. "You wanna go by there later tonight and see what he has to say?" "Sure, that sounds good." Derek replied. I quickly texted Scott back, telling him we would be there. Derek and I decided that after closing would be the perfect time. Isaac tagged along with us. ---- Derek pulled his car up front. Once we were out, Scott unlocked the door to let us in. "What's he doing here?" he asked, referring to Isaac. "Because we need him." Derek answered, walking past Scott. I followed behind Derek, and Isaac followed behind me. "I don't trust him." Scott said. "And he really doesn't trust you either." Isaac shot back. "And Derek really doesn't care!" added Derek. I threw my hands in front of them, "And this is why you bring a female." I followed. "Now if the three of you don't stop arguing, I swear to God I will kick your asses." Scott stared at me, raising an eyebrow. Isaac rolled his eyes and Derek scoffed. "Now where's the vet?" Derek asked Scott. "Is he gonna help us or not?" "That all depends." said Dr. Deaton, who was standing by the exam room entrance. "Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?" "Kill him. Save him." Derek and Scott answered in unison. I groaned. "Save him!" Scott emphasized. Isaac and Derek looked at me, and I just shrugged my shoulders. After that short argument, we all headed into the exam room and crowded around the table. ---- Dr. Deaton placed a small box containing various powders in front of us. Isaac reached out, but Derek grabbed his wrist. "Watch what you touch." he ordered. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the table's edge. "So what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked. "No." answered Dr. Deaton. "I'm a veterinarian." Deaton looked at the various bottles. "Unfortunately I'm afraid I don't have anything here that's an effective defense against a paralytic toxin." he admitted. "We're open to suggestions." Derek told him. "What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked. I sighed, "We've already tried that." I told him. Deaton looked at me. "Derek nearly took its head off." I informed. "And Chris Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The damn thing just gets back up again." "Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked. "Well one, it can't swim." I answered. "Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked again. "No." Scott answered. We all looked at him. "He's captain of the swim team." "Essentially you're trying to catch two people here." Deaton informed us. He turned around and picked up a medallion with an image of Cernunnos, the Wicca Horned God, at its center "A puppet and a puppeteer." Deaton placed the medallion on the table. "One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife, do we know why?" Deaton looked at all of us. "I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott answered. "His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered." "How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked. "The Kanima only kills murderers." "So if Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too." I added. "Does that mean that Isaac's father was a murderer?" Scott asked, looking between me and Isaac. "It wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac answered. "Hold it, the book said that they're bonded, right?" Deaton asked. Derek nodded. "What if, the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but the person controlling him." Deaton said. "What if, whatever affects the Kanima," he held up a glass jar full of ash and dumped it in a circle around the medallion, "affects its master." "Meaning what?" Isaac asked. "Meaning we can catch them." Scott answered. "Both of them." I added. I looked at the demonstration again. "So that leaves two more questions, when can we catch them, and where?" Deaton smiled. "As usual Calla, always right on the money." I rolled my eyes. "Frankly I don't care whether we save Jackson or kill him. I just want this problem gone." I admitted. "I have too many other things to worry about." I added, mostly to myself. "I'll get to work on getting the supplies you'll need for this." Deaton told us. "But for now, go home and get some rest. You'll need it." "Thanks Doc." I said, standing up straight. "And I think I speak for all of us when I say, we really appreciate it." "Anytime Calla." Deaton smiled as we walked out. "You know, you're a lot like your mother was when she was a teenager." I stopped suddenly and turned my head, "You- you knew my mom?" I asked. Deaton nodded. "C'mon Cal let's get going." Derek called from the lobby. "Coming." I called back. Turning around I sighed and walked into the lobby area. Isaac held the door open, "Ladies first." "Thanks Isaac." I replied, walking out and straight to Derek's car. ---- Aunt Beth had scheduled morning practice for the Beacon Hills Pom Squad, which was also the same time as morning practice for the Lacrosse team. I walked in the Girls' Locker Room, and found Holly there talking with Aunt Beth. "Why is Holly here?" Victoria asked. "Is she still on our side?" I nodded. "Yeah she is." "Good, I really like her." Nichole smiled. Holly was signed on to be a co-coach for the Pom Squad. The whole half-hour before classes, Holly took measurements for uniforms. "If all goes well, we should have the uniforms by the Championship game." Aunt Beth told us. "Now be here at seven for morning practice and after your last class, report back here. After school practice will go 'till four." ---- After that, we all headed off to our first class of the day. Victoria, Brittney, Nichole, and I walked out together, when we heard fighting noises coming from the boys locker room. "What the hell is going on in there?" Nichole asked. "Who knows. Boys are boys." Victoria noted. Scott, Stiles, and Isaac walked out. "What went on in there?" Brittney asked Stiles. "Isaac just got us some tickets to get into the show tonight." Stiles answered, holding up the ticket. Isaac pulled out four more from his pocket and handed one to Victoria. "What's this for?" she asked. "Well isn't it obvious?" Isaac raised an eyebrow. "You're my date tonight for the show." Victoria gasped and went silent. "So who are the other two for?" I asked. "Austin and Erica." Isaac answered. I nodded. "Good idea." I smiled and walked ahead to class. I turned around and saw Isaac offer his arm to Victoria, who smiled and slipped her arm through his. The two then walked side by side to class. I smiled at the sight. ---- Aunt Beth had stated that afternoon practices will start next week, so we were free to leave right after school. "So I'll text you once we have the plan worked out." Brittney told me as we walked to our respective cars. "Sounds like a plan to me." I replied. "See ya tonight." I slid into my Mustang and headed home. ---- Once I got home, I immediately went to help Erica and Victoria get ready for the rave later on that night. I let Erica borrow my black skirt and matching boots and volunteered to do her hair and makeup, which she loved. "Alrighty Erica, let's get you ready." I giggled, plugging in my straightener. I dug out all of my makeup and picked out which colors best went with Erica's outfit. Before I got started, I received the text from Brittney that told me about what Scott and Stiles had planned. Stiles was going to use ash wood powder as the barrier, while Scott was going to use Ketamine to slow down Jackson long enough to catch him. "So what will we do?" Erica asked, once I told her the plan. I gripped a section of her hair and straightened it. "You guys will distract Jackson long enough for Scott to get close enough to use the Ketamine." I answered. "Sounds fun." Erica smirked, and so did I. I continued working on her hair, then moved onto her makeup. Once that was done, I was very proud of myself. "Thanks Calla." Erica turned around and hugged me. I returned the hug, and smiled. "You're very welcome." ---- I walked out into the hall to show off Erica. When Austin saw her, his heart rate increased, dramatically. "Wow Erica, you look…wow." was all he could muster up to say. Erica giggled. "I have never had anyone say 'wow' to me before." I put my hand on her shoulder, "Sweetie, own your hotness like the rest of us." She turned to me, "I owe my hotness to you." "Hey I'm gonna give you one little task to do tonight." I told her. "Anything, shoot." Erica said. "Make all those boys in that club tonight, wish they were Austin." I said. "'Cause sweeties, they will." "Deal!" Erica hugged me, and I hugged back. I dug my keys out of my pocket and tossed them to Victoria, "Take my car to the party, just don't wreck it." "No prob Cal." Victoria chided, grabbing the keys in mid-air. At around six-ish, the four Betas left, leaving me, Nichole, Boyd, and Derek. We left about a half hour or so after the other Betas. ---- Victoria's POV I parked Calla's mustang right beside Austin's convertible. "Let's get this party started." I giggled, locking the car. Isaac offered me his arm and we walked inside, with Austin and Erica right behind us. "Tickets?" asked the bouncer. "Right here." Isaac pulled out our tickets and handed them to the bouncer. He took them and motioned for us to go on ahead. Austin showed the bouncer his and Erica's tickets and they followed right behind us. "This is gonna rock!" Erica giggled. Austin took her hand, "You said it." ---- The four of us walked up the stairs and followed the crowd into the club. We could hear the music a mile or so away. We found white plastic strips acting as the entrance. "Alright, here we go." Isaac sighed. He turned to look at me. "You ready?" I nodded and took his hand, "Yeah let's do this." Austin and Isaac pushed the strips aside and we walked in. The music was pumping and everyone was dancing. "I don't see Jackson anywhere." Erica told us. "Neither do I." I added. "Well, the only way to find him, is to join the crowd." Austin took Erica's hand and led her to the dance floor. Erica smiled and followed. "Shall we?" Isaac offered me his arm. I smirked, "Yes." I grabbed his arm and led him to the dance floor, moving to the beat of the music. ---- Brittney's POV I sat on the edge of Stiles' Jeep and watched as he began spreading the ash wood powder around the club. Even from where I sat, I could hear the music loud and clear as if I were in the rave myself. Part of me wished I was, but then again, parties aren't my thing. "This plan really, officially sucks." Stiles muttered for the fifth time. "Relax Stiles." I told him. I rolled my eyes and smiled. ---- Calla's POV Derek parked his car around the back of the warehouse. After I climbed out of the passenger seat, I bent the seat forward so Boyd and Nichole could get out as well. "So what do we do now?" Nichole asked, stretching her arms. "Well Holly said that some of the hunters will be here." I informed. "So basically we'll distract them long enough for our plan to work." "Great, Victoria gets to party and I have to fight." Nichole sighed. I rolled my eyes. From where we were, we could hear the music plain as day. "Let's get moving." Derek ordered us. Without hesitation, we followed. ---- Victoria's POV As we danced to the beat, Scott came up to me and Isaac. "I need to talk to you. " he said, grabbing Isaac's arm. "What's going on Scott?" I asked, following him and Isaac. I turned around and told Erica and Austin to keep and eye out for Jackson. Austin nodded and continued to dance with Erica, who seemed like she was enjoying herself. Scott handed a small gun-like device and handed it to Isaac. "Okay, this is the Ketamine. You have to inject it en vitro, meaning in the vein." Scott said. "Once you find Jackson, pull back on the plunger." he mimicked what to do. "Once you find the vein, jam it in there, and pull the trigger." "Why can't you do it?" Isaac asked. "Because I have to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan." Scott answered. "Just be careful." I scoffed. "Don't worry Scott, I highly doubt that little thing," I pointed to the Ketamine gun. "would do any damage to Jackson." "No I meant the two of you." Scott corrected. "I don't want any of you getting hurt." he turned around and left, leaving me and Isaac alone in the club. "Well, let's try and find Jackson." I said, grabbing Isaac's hand. "You sure you're up for this?" Isaac asked me. I squeezed his hand, "Yes I'm sure." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Isaac smiled and took my hand. He put the Ketamine in the pocket of his hoodie, and led me back onto the dance floor. We swayed to the beat of the music, but also scanning the area looking for Jackson. ---- Calla's POV We walked around back and as we reared the corner, Chris Argent and Alan Harris, my father, and about ten more hunters stood right in front of us. Amongst those other hunters was my older brother, Dominick. "Derek." Chris sighed. "Back off." "Back off?" Derek repeated. "That's really all you've got? I'm sorry Chris, I guess I expected more from the big, bad, veteran werewolf hunter." he scoffed and chuckled. Chris glared at us, "All right how 'bout, didn't anyone teach you not to bring claws to a gun fight?" At that moment, the other hunters locked and loaded their guns, and aimed them right at us. "That one was pretty good." Boyd whispered. Nichole giggled and rolled her eyes, "Oh please, those don't scare us." I smirked myself at her snarky comment. "Calla, why don't you keep your Betas on a leash?" Dominick asked, glaring at me. "You know as well as I do, there is no leash in this world strong enough to hold back Nichole." I informed, and that was true. Nichole is one of the strongest Betas in my pack. Dominick chuckled, "Oh wait, I forgot." he said. "You're not the Alpha here, are you?" I rolled my eyes. "I may not be the Alpha," I flashed my claws. "But I am sure as hell, am damn strong as one." Nichole and I glanced at each other and smiled. We unzipped our leather jackets and threw them off to the side. We both wore black, spaghetti strapped tank-tops and low-rise dark jeans. We also wore black boots, with heels, and had out hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Let's show these bastards what we're made of." Nichole growled. "Took the words right out of my mouth, cuz." I giggled. We both cracked our knuckles and necks, and flashed our claws and fangs. After that, we blinked and changed our eye color, showing how serious we really were. "Bring it on, bitches." Dominick cocked his gun and stood ready to fire. Nichole and I looked at each other. We smiled and lunged, growling. ---- Victoria's POV As I swayed to the music, I caught a familiar scent. "Jackson." I muttered. Isaac let go of my hips and looked around, "Where?" I pointed a few ways away from us. "There." "I'm on it." Erica grinned and walked over to him. Austin followed close behind her. I took Isaac's hand and we followed Austin through the crowd. ---- Calla's POV The hunters pulled back on their triggers all at once. Nichole and I put our gymnastics to good use and managed to dodge a majority of the bullets. Our main priority was to fight off the Harris hunters, while Derek and Boyd fought against the Argents. ---- Brittney's POV From where I sat, I could hear everything. Inside I heard the music, and not far off from where I was, I heard growls and gunfire. That could only mean that the Argents and Harris' must've shown up and Calla is fighting them, along with Nichole, Boyd, and Derek. "Please be okay Cal." I whispered, mainly for my own sanity. ---- Victoria's POV We had found Jackson, and Erica and I worked out feminine charm and began dancing against him. Hoping this would be the perfect distraction for Isaac to use the Ketamine. ---- Calla's POV The battle raged on. For only four werewolves against at least fifteen hunters, we were doing pretty good. Nichole and I relied on our swiftness to get by with minimal scratches. But were did get hit by some arrows that were tipped with Wolfsbane, and that began to take its toll on us. "Cal, how long can we keep this up?" Nichole asked, dodging a blow from a tall. Muscular dark-skinned hunter. "Honestly, I'm not sure." I replied, grabbing a hold of another hunter's arm and broke it back. ---- Victoria's POV Just as Isaac was about to inject the Ketamine into Jackson, he pulled out his claws and pushed me and Erica down to the floor. "She belongs to me." Jackson growled, walking right past us. Austin and Isaac knelt down to help us. "Alright, now what do we do?" Erica asked. "We try again." I answered. "But where's the Ketamine?" Austin asked, looking around. Isaac looked around and saw it just a foot or two away. "There." he said. But when he knelt down to get it, it was kicked away by another couple who were grinding against each other. Isaac knelt down and grabbed it before it could be broken or stepped on. "Got it, let's go." Isaac called to us. I nodded and ran up to him, with Erica and Austin right behind me. Isaac followed Jackson and jammed the Ketamine into his neck. In a few seconds, Jackson collapsed. "Now what?" Austin asked. "We need to take him somewhere where we can talk to him, and not kill any of these people." I answered. "Let's try to find a back room or something." Austin helped Isaac half-carry Jackson, while Erica and I closely followed. ---- Brittney's POV I sat on Stiles' jeep and I sighed in relief when I saw him come around the corner. The warehouse was nearly surrounded by ash, which was perfect. I looked over again, and saw Stiles pour the last remaining ash in his hand, which wasn't that much. I sighed. "Remember what Deaton said," I told him. "You have to believe it will work." "Yeah, you're right Brit." Stiles replied, smiling. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After, he slowly began walking, letting the ash fall as he did. In about a minute or two, the barrier was complete. "Yes!" Stiles exclaimed as he threw his arms up in excitement. "Great job Stiles." I congratulated. I jumped off his jeep and went to the back entrance. "Where you going?" he asked. "I'm gonna find Victoria and see if they caught Jackson." I answered. "Once we have him, I'll text you, 'kay?" "Sure, just be careful." Stiles warned. "You seem to forget Stiles, I'm a werewolf too." I smiled and flashed him my gold eyes. I took a deep breath and opened the back entrance. Inside the music was really loud, and the fog made it hard to see clearly. But I caught Victoria's scent and followed it. ---- Calla's POV "This is not going how I planned it." I groaned, pulling an arrow out of my thigh. My jeans were torn and blood-stained, as well as my tank-top. But I stood right back up and jumped back into the fight. Two hunters surrounded me and shot their taser guns, wrapping me in the electrical cord, and electrocuting me as well. Boyd came up and threw one hunter into the other, and ripped the cords off of me. "Need a hand?" he asked, extending his own. I smiled and took it, "Thanks." Boyd helped me back up to my feet. An arrow pierced my shoulder and went straight through, I growled in pain. Turning around I ran right for the hunter, who was Jasper, my cousin. I grabbed his arm, broke it, and punched him square in the nose, breaking it. I ripped the arrow out and threw it on the ground, panting. ---- Victoria's POV We had managed to find a room to hold Jackson. Someone knocked at the door, and it ended up being Stiles. "He okay?" Stiles asked, referring to Jackson. "Let's find out." Isaac said, flashing his claws. He was about to attack, when Jackson's hand moved and twisted Isaac's arm. "Isaac." I whimpered. Isaac jumped back, gripping his arm and breathing heavily. "I thought the Ketamine was supposed to put him out?" he asked. "Well apparently, this is all we're gonna get." Stiles said. "Let's just hope whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight." Brittney added. Suddenly, Jackson woke up. "I'm here." he growled. "I'm right here with you." ---- Calla's POV We took shelter behind a dumpster, trying to catch our breath. "I think I stopped healing." Boyd groaned. "Bullets." Derek panted. "Laced with Wolfsbane. Get out of here, take the car." "What about you?" Boyd asked Derek. "I gotta find Scott." Derek answered. "You three go now." "I'm not leaving you Derek." I panted, gripping my right shoulder. "Cal, you're in the worst shape out of us, go back home and heal." Derek told me. "Derek's right Calla." Nichole chided. "How are you Nikki?" Boyd asked her. Nichole smiled. "I'm fine, just a few scrapes from the arrows." she replied. "Nothing major." Derek tossed Nichole his keys. "Drive Boyd and Calla back to your place." he ordered. "Got it." Nichole slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the dumpster. Boyd got up and followed her, while I stayed put. "Cal, go." Derek told me. I looked at him, "No way am I leaving you, not like this." I replied. Derek took my hand, "Okay I get that you're trying to be strong, but you need to have Ruth patch you up." he tucked some loose hair behind my ear. "I can't loose you, not here and not like this." He cupped my face and kissed my forehead. "I love you." he whispered. I leaned up and kissed his lips. I released my hand from his and wrapped it around his neck. "I love you too." I whispered back. "Please, get out of here." he told me. There was no use in trying to deny it, I could feel the Wolfsbane work its way through my system. I slowly got up and sighed. ---- Nichole grabbed out leather jackets and jumped onto the roof, with Boyd and me following. As we raced to Derek's Camaro, I heard a trigger pull and a gun going off. Two seconds later, a sting like a thousand knives pierced my right bicep and I fell off the roof, at least ten feet down, and landed a foot or so away from Derek's car. "Calla!" Nichole and Boyd called, jumping down next to me. "God damn it!" I cursed, loudly, gripping my bicep. "My brother just shot me!" "We have to get home, now." Nichole said, unlocking Derek's car and sliding into the driver's seat. Boyd opened the passenger door and laid me in the back. My senses were dulling, and I was feeling really dizzy. Nichole revved the engine and sped out of the parking lot and onwards towards home. ---- Brittney's POV Stiles knelt down a few feet in front of Jackson, while I stayed back with Victoria, Isaac, Austin, and Erica. "Jackson is that you?" Stiles asked. "Us." answered Jackson. "We're all here." "Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked again. "We're the ones killing murderers." Jackson answered. "So all the people you killed…?" I started to say. "Deserved it." Jackson finished. "See we have this little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Stiles informed. "Anything can break if enough pressure's applied." Jackson responded. "So every person that you killed was a murderer huh?" Victoria asked, half-scared. "All of them." Jackson answered. "Each and every one." "Well who did they murder?" Stiles asked. "Me." answered Jackson. "They murdered me." his eyes began to change to the Kanima's eyes, which was very creepy. "They murdered me!" he growled again. "Stiles move." I said, scared myself. Jackson's arm began transforming into the Kanima's arm. Stiles jumped back, towards me. "Okay Ketamine." he said. "The man needs Ketamine." "We don't have anymore." Isaac informed, holding up the small bottle. Stiles rolled his eyes. "You used the whole bottle?" he asked. He grabbed the empty bottle and tossed it aside. "Uh Stiles." I whimpered, tapping his shoulder. "What Brit?" he asked. I pointed to Jackson, who was in a half-transformed state. He bared his teeth and growled at us. "Okay out, everybody out." Stiles said. "Erica, door." Austin said. Erica nodded and opened the door, and we all piled out. ---- Once we were out, we stood against it. "Okay we need something to put in front of the door!" Stiles yelled. We heard a growl and the Kanima barged through the wall, scaring all of us half to death. I screamed and latched onto Stiles. Erica clung to Austin, and Victoria clung to Isaac. "Or he'll break through the wall." Austin panted. "What should we do now?" Victoria asked. "I vote we get outta here." Erica whimpered. "Good plan Erica, I agree." I said. We caught our breath and ran for the nearest exit door. "There!" Stiles pointed to the back door, and we all followed him. ---- Once we were out, Derek met up with us. Stiles jumped over the barrier. "See we kinda lost Jackson inside." Stiles told Derek. Isaac, Victoria, Erica, and Austin caught up with me. But for some reason, we couldn't move beyond where we stood. "Brit?" Stiles asked. I looked from the ash wood barrier to Stiles. "Oh my gosh it's working!" Stiles exclaimed. "I actually did something." "That's great Stiles." Victoria smirked. "Where's Calla?" I asked Derek. "And Boyd and Nichole?" "They went home." Derek answered me. "The fight with the Hunters wasn't what we expected." "Are they okay?" I asked. Derek nodded. He kept looking around, the look in his eyes said 'something isn't right'. Suddenly, I heard a low howl. Derek heard it too. "Scott." he said under his breath. "Break it." he ordered Stiles. "What?" Stiles asked. "No way!" "Scott's dying!" Derek yelled. "Wait what?" Stiles asked again. "How do you know that?" Derek groaned. "Stiles I just know! Break it!" he yelled. "Okay fine." Stiles knelt down and brushed away some of the ash, breaking the barrier. Derek jumped over it and ran towards the other warehouses. "Now what?" Erica asked. "You guys go home." I said, jumping over the barrier. "What about you?" Victoria asked me. "I'll be fine." I answered. "Stiles was my ride here." Victoria nodded and she, along with the three other Betas, jumped over the barrier and headed for their cars. ---- Victoria's POV We finally reached our parking spots and gasped for breath. "What an eventful night." I sighed, leaning against Calla's mustang. "No kidding." Isaac agreed. I slid into the car and started it. After, I pulled out of the parking spot and waited till Austin was right behind me. Once he was, I drove on home. "By now Jackson's probably already killed who he came here to kill." I sighed, once we were a fair distance away from the rave. "And we still don't know who's controlling him." Isaac added. I sighed. "It seems like we left with more questions than answers." "But hey, at least we're alive." Isaac smiled. And he had a very valid point. ---- Calla's POV "You're still lucky to be alive Calla." scolded my grandmother as she dug out the sniper bullet in my right bicep. "With that amount of Wolfsbane in your system, you should be dead already." "So that fight was a bit more heavy than we anticipated." I defended. "Your grandmother is right." said my uncle Vance. "All of you are lucky." "We get it dad." Nichole said. I jumped off the counter and cracked my neck. "Calla you should really get to bed." my grandma said. "I'll sleep when I know Derek's okay." I replied, pulling out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts and touched Derek's number. It rang four times before he answered. "Calla?" his voice sounded weak. "Derek?" I asked. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." he answered. Somehow I doubted it. "Where are you?" "At the animal clinic." Derek said. "Scott nearly dies tonight." "What?" I asked. "Is he okay?" "Yeah, he just needs to rest." Derek answered. "Do you want me to come and get you?" I asked, concerned. Derek sighed. "I guess, I don't have the strength to walk to your place." I nodded. "'Kay, I'll be there soon. I love you." "Love you too Cal." Derek replied, then he hung up. I hung up as well and sighed. I ran to the front door, grabbed my jacket and Derek's keys. "Where are you going Calla?" asked uncle Vance. "I'm going to get Scott and Derek." I answered, running out of the door. I quickly started the car and sped out of the driveway before my grandmother could drag me back into the house. I sighed once I turned the corner. ---- I pulled up to the Animal clinic. Just as I reached the front door, Ms. Morrell, the school guidance counselor/ French teacher, opened it for me. "Hello there Calla." she greeted. "Ms Morrell?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?" "Just visiting an old friend." she answered. "What about you?" "Scott called me and asked if I could pick him up from work." I lied. "Stiles and Brittney are still at a party and completely forgot so…" Ms Morrell nodded. "You're a good friend." she said, walking past me. "See you at school." I nodded and walked into the clinic. Dr. Deaton pointed to the exam room, he knew I was here for Derek and Scott. "Thanks for taking care of them." I said, walking past him. ---- When I walked in, I saw Scott lying on the exam table, and Derek sitting in a chair near the wall. "Derek." I breathed and ran up to him. Derek stood up and embraced me when I hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay." I whispered, hugging Derek as tightly as I could. "I can say the same thing." Derek said, rubbing my back. I released my hold on his neck, but he still kept me in his arms. "How are you?" he asked, referring to my injuries. "I'm okay." I reassured him. I put my hand on his cheek, "Better now, knowing that you're alright. And Scott." I turned around and saw him stir a bit. "What happened?" "Allison's mom put Wolfsbane in a vaporizer." Derek answered. "I'm glad I got to him in time." "Vaporized Wolfsbane." I muttered. "That's a new one I haven't seen." Derek rubbed my shoulders. "How are the others?" "They're fine, all asleep by now." at least, that's what I would guess. I leaned into Derek's embrace and sighed. Chapter 12: Party Guessed Category:Fanfiction